The Vows
by Tessa
Summary: I have changed the name, but it's still the same story. Sorry for the grammer and stuff, but my English is not good.
1. The Vows part 1

The Vows  
Part 1  
by Tessa  
  
"No, I won't do it! I'm sick of doing it your way all the time Roxton! I'm doing it my way!"  
  
"Oh, your stubborn, little....!" Roxton's face stood angry. He walked towards Marguerite.  
  
"Don't you dare to come any closer!" Roxton took one step to far and Marguerite slapped him in the face. Immediately she regretted her impulsive reaction. "I'm so sorry, Roxton. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." She softly stroked the place were she hit him. Then she brought her lips to the brouced place and kissed it gently. Roxton turned his face and his lips touched hers. When she didn't pull away he opened his mouth to taste her soft lips. His breath quickened as Marguerite opened her mouth under his to play with his tongue. He let his hands sliding over her perfect body to finally let them rest on her breasts. Marguerite's hands were strangled in his hair and she kissed him with a lot of passion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Were the hell are they?"  
  
"Take it easy, Veronica,' Malone said, "Marguerite has probably seen some jewels again.."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to sit here and wait. I'm going to look for them."  
  
"You can't go alone." Challenger said. At the same time they heard the elevator and a minute later Roxton and Marguerite stept in, soaken-wet.  
  
"Why are you so late?!!" Veronica said. "You had to be back here three hours ago."  
  
"Well as you can see we had a little accident."  
  
"Sorry, it's all my fault," the soft voice of Marguerite said, "I felt in the river when I saw something blinking. The stream took me and if Roxton wasn't there to pull me out, I would have fallen over the edge of the waterfall."  
  
"Told you so." Malone said satisfied.  
  
"Well, my girl, you better change your clothes before you catch a cold," Summerlee said paternal.  
  
"Your right." And Marguerite went to her room. Five minutes later Roxton opened the door of Marguerite's room. "Are you all right? I'm going to look out for you always if you let me." Marguerite walked towards him and gave him affectionate little kisses on his face.  
  
"I'm fine now you are here. And I will let you looking out for me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. Roxton put his arms around her waist and led her to her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The whole night they spent together, making love and whispering loving words to each other. When dawn broke in, Roxton was still awake and looked loving at a sleeping Marguerite. He stood up and went back to his own room to change his clothes.   
  
"What were you doing there?" a curious Malone said.  
  
"That's none of your business Malone." And a whistling Roxton walked to is own room.  
  
"I'll be damned," Malone said.  
  
"You better not be Malone."  
  
"No, I mean it in quite a different way Veronica."  
  
"What way?!"  
  
"Well, you heart Roxton whistling and I saw him coming out of Marguerite's room. If I didn't know better I would think that those two had quite a nice night."  
  
"What?!! Roxton and Marguerite!!!! You must be delirious."  
  
"I must be delirious?! If I remember it right you are the one who said to me that Roxton might have different feelings for Marguerite than we have."  
  
"OK, I have said that. So what shall we do?"  
  
"What shall we do?!!?"  
  
"Yeah, to find out of what you were saying is true."  
  
"Veronica, we can't do that! I might be a reporter and I'm a curious and suspicious person by nature, but I'm not digging in someone's personal life."  
  
"You..." Veronica stopped abruptly, because Marguerite entered the room. "Did you get a good night sleep, Marguerite?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Marguerite said and she went off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Were is Marguerite?"  
  
"I don't know," Veronica said, " maybe she went for a swim." All of a sudden they heard a scream. All four of them rushed to the place were the scream came from.  
  
"Let go of me! Don't you dare to touch me! Roxton! Malone! Challenger! Veronica! Help me!" But when the four members arrived, Marguerite was gone.  
  
"Marguerite! Answer me."  
  
"It's no use, Roxton. She has been kidnapped. Look, Four feet have walked here. My guess: a slave trader."  
  
"No, look, there are much more footsteps. A slave trader works alone."  
  
"If anything happens to her...!!"  
  
Veronica knew enough, they love each other. At least, Roxton loves Marguerite. "Well, let's go back to the treehouse and gather the stuff we need. We have to go before dark falls."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let go of me! Let me go!"  
  
"Te te, Marguerite, that's no way to treat an old acquaintance."  
  
"What are you talking about I don't even know you! So tell your people to let me go!"  
  
"I'm disappointed, Marguerite. Did you forgot me so soon? After all I have done to let Lord John Roxton live."  
  
"Oh my God. Osric."  
  
"So you do remember me now. Well that's nice."  
  
"What do you want?!?"  
  
"Revenge. I want to see Lord John Roxton suffer."  
  
"How do you want to do that?!"  
  
"With you. He loves you, you know. And he will love the child that is growing in you." Marguerite paled.  
  
"Child, what are you talking about. There is no child."  
  
"But there will be, my dear Marguerite. At least, if Lord John Roxton is in time to safe you and your baby. Manic, Proser, tie her up and make sure she can't escape. Well my dear Marguerite, we'll see if I get my revenge and if I do... it means your death."  
  
"You are evil itself!"  
  
"Hahaha Hahaha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four members of the group searched for Marguerite the whole day.  
  
"We have to stop now, Roxton. Soon it will be dark." Veronica said softly.  
  
"The hell we won't!!! We're gonna keep searching till we find her!!"  
  
Veronica looked at Malone and Challenger. Challenger nodded that they would continue the search for Marguerite. Nobody spoke for the last hour until Roxton stopped abruptly.  
  
"Why are you stopping?" Malone asked.  
  
"Sssst, listen. That's Marguerite."  
  
"You're right. It's her. But who's that little boy standing next to her?"  
  
"Oh my God. Osric."  
  
"Osric, who's Osric?" Challenger asked  
  
"The boy we told you about. You know, when Veronica and Malone were defending the treehouse, we run into that evil boy. I'm going down there and free her."  
  
"Roxton no, it could be a trap."  
  
"I don't care Veronica." Roxton ran down the hill and hid himself behind a tent. Quickly he went to Marguerite and cut her lose.  
  
"Roxton, how did you found me? He removed all the tracks we made."  
  
"Ssst, I will tell you later, first we have to get the hell out of here." As quick as they could they ran up the hill and hit themselves into the bushes. After a few minutes they went to look for the rest of the group.  
"Marguerite, are you all right?" Veronica asked worried.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, a little shaky, but fine. Please let's go home. I long for a hot bath and a good night sleep."   
  
"Okay, let's go back." Roxton answered. And they walked back to the treehouse.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
These characters don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for fun. I'm not getting any money for it, so please don't sue me. I'm just a poor student.30-03-01  
  
3  
  
  
  



	2. The Vows part 2

The Vowels ****

The Vows

Part 2

by Tessa

"What do you mean, she's gone?!!! I thought I ordered you to guard her! You have been sleeping, haven't you Proser? Why can't you do a simple job like guarding that woman?!!!"

"I'm sorry Osric. You know I...."

"To late!" Osric was so angry that Marguerite got away, he couldn't control himself. With his powers he killed Proser. Manic paled. "Osric..."

"Get the hell away from me. You are going to find that woman and if you do, you kill her!!!"

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the treehouse, Marguerite took her bath. When she was finished she put on her clothes and went to the living room. She sank in a chair, in deep thoughts. She still couldn't believe it. Was it true Osric had said? Was she pregnant and carrying Roxton's child? And if she was, should she tell it Roxton and the others. Or should she leave the treehouse? They were definitely not waiting for a pregnant woman.

"A penny for your thoughts", Malone said.

"My thoughts aren't worth a penny," Marguerite answered, "well, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Marguerite," Veronica said.

Marguerite quickly went to her room. When she had closed the door, she walked towards her bed, let herself fall on it and started to cry. She cried like she has never done before. Roxton, who walked to his own room, stopped and heart her sob. He opened the door and when he saw her crying, he felt a pain, which he had never felt.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marguerite, may I come in?"

"Do what ever you please, you're always doing that, so way change old habits!" she answered with her normal personality.

Roxton ignored the tone, closed the door and walked towards her. He put himself on her bed and took her in his arms. Marguerite started to cry again. "Ssssh, what's wrong, my sweetheart? What happened there? You know you can trust me."

"Marguerite turned her tearful face to Roxton. She saw so much love in his eyes and she decided to do the thing she never did. She would trust him and tell him what Osric had said to her.

"John," she started. Roxton looked surprised. Her tone was different, like it was more caring. 

"Yes." He answered.

"I have to tell you something and it's not easy for me. But I think you should no. I think I might be pregnant." She had told the crucial word.

"You think you're what?!! How did you get that idea?" Roxton said softly.

"When Osric kidnapped me, he said it."

"Why should you believe that evil boy, Marguerite?"

"Because he said more, John, he also said he wanted revenge. Revenge by letting you suffer. Let you suffer because he would kill the baby and me. That's way I believe him John." Marguerite's eyes looked up frightened, and when she saw the look on Roxton's face, she turned away.

"Please leave, I should have known that you wouldn't believe me. What is it with me and trusting people?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Marguerite," Roxton said with a warm voice, "I do believe you. I only have to get used to the idea I'm going to be a daddy."

"Roxton, maybe you're right and am I not pregnant. Maybe Osric WAS telling a lie. We have to know for sure."

"Maybe Veronica and Summerlee know something."

"What, let everyone know I might be pregnant? Oh no way, forget it, I'm not telling it and you are not telling it either."

"But Marguerite," Roxton said with a sigh, "If you ARE pregnant they will know it anyway."

Marguerite looked at him. "Maybe you're right, but..."

"I know darling, you are afraid to tell it. But I think we have no choice. If Osric really wants to make me suffer, he will try again to take you away from me and maybe we're not so lucky this time." 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marguerite knew he was right and she sighed. "Okay, we will tell them." They walked into the living room. The other explorers saw Marguerite's tear-filled face, but no one said anything. Roxton looked at Marguerite and she knew he was right. It was for the best. "Ehm, I have to tell all of you something, we have to tell you something." She grabbed Roxton's hand. "Well, ehm, there could be a small chance I might be pregnant.

"What? Were did you get that idea from." Malone said.

"I'm just glad you told us, Marguerite." Veronica replied. 

"My dear, will you please tell us why you think you're pregnant?" Summerlee asked.

Marguerite looked up frightened at Roxton, who was nodding a yes to her. "When I was kidnapped, Osric told me."

"Osric," Malone cried out, "In the name of God, you really believe that evil boy?!" Roxton felt Marguerite stiffening and he told the explorers what Osric also had said, holding Marguerite close to him.

"So if I heard it right, that little evil boy will let you suffer Roxton." Challenger said.

"That's right."

"And he wants to do that by killing Marguerite and with that also the baby."

"That's also right."

"Maybe it's a good idea to see if you really ARE pregnant my child," Summerlee said, "and I know precisely which plant to use for that." Summerlee went to his greenhouse to get the plant. In five minutes he was back. He told Marguerite what she had to do and ten minutes later they had the answer: Marguerite was indeed pregnant.

Veronica broke the silence. "If Osric really wants to make you suffer Roxton, he will try to kidnap Marguerite again." 

"Like I haven't thought of that!" Marguerite said sarcastic. Immediately she regretted her tone and she apologized.

"It's okay Marguerite." Veronica replied.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, we have to make a plan." Malone said.

"Making a plan is a good idea." Challenger said and his eyes started blinking.

"You already have a plan, don't you George." Summerlee asked.

"Indeed I have, Arthur. I think we have to irritate that little evil boy."

"How do you want to do that?" Veronica asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, my dear."

"George, you can't do that!" Summerlee responded.

"What are you suggesting Challenger?" Roxton asked.

"Well, I think we have to celebrate something. We are going to be having a little boy or girl being around here in nine months."

Marguerite knew what Challenger intended. "Maybe that's a good idea George. No, it's a perfect idea. I think a party is just what we are needing now."

Roxton looked surprised at Marguerite. "Marguerite what..."

"Shhh, I really think it's a good idea to have a party tomorrow, John." And with that answer she went to her room.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roxton walked towards Marguerite's room, knocked on the door and let himself in. "What was that all about? I know Challenger's plans are usually good ones, but most of the time you don't like them."

"I know, John. But I'm not telling you anything. You won't agree with it."

"The hell I won't! I don't even agree with it now!"

"It's the only way John."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a bate used with the plan and that that bate will be you."

Marguerite couldn't lie to him. "Well, that feeling is quite right."

Roxton couldn't even argue with her. He was touched by the fact that Marguerite told him the truth and didn't lie to him, for his sake. "I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind, can't I?"

"No. I love you John, with all my heart. I can't see you get hurt."

Roxton took Marguerite in his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back. He shivered with the thought of what would come.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Marguerite wanted to take a bath. "You can't go alone. I'll come with you."

"Roxton, I can take care of myself."

"You're not going alone! Not with Osric out there to take his chance to kill you."

"Okay, you can come with me."

They walked hand in hand to the river. Suddenly Marguerite stood still. Roxton looked perplexed. Marguerite never stopped that suddenly. "What is it, Marguerite?"

"Ssssst, I thought I heard something." Suddenly a man jumped out of the bushes with a sword in his raised hand. He ran towards Marguerite and when he was close enough he stabbed her with the sword. Marguerite felled down. Her eyes were closed. Roxton took his gun and shot Manic, because he was it who stabbed Marguerite. Manic felt a pain in his chest and he felt on the ground. His last thoughts were that Osric was insane.

The other members of the group heard the shots and immediately they ran to the river. When they arrived they saw Roxton kneeled down at Marguerite's site. She was not moving. 

"No! No! Don't you die on me Marguerite! Don't you dare to do that!" Roxton felled over her body and for the first time in many years he cried.

End of part 2


	3. The Vows part 3

The Vowels ****

The Vows

Part 3

by Tessa

The group carried the numbed body of Marguerite back to the treehouse. When they arrived there, they laid her on the bed. Marguerite groaned. Roxton immediately stood beside her. "Shhhh, don't move my dear." Marguerite opened her eyes. The rest of the members left the room to give Roxton a moment alone with her. 

"Shhh, don't move, you have to lay still. You're badly hurt." 

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"Don't say that! You'll be fine." Roxton responded with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you lie to me to make me feel better, Lord John Roxton!" Marguerite said to him with a little smile. With a soft voice she continued: "I see it in your eyes."

"Oh Marguerite, you hang on. I will take care of you." 

Marguerite smiled at him. "I love you John, I will love you forever." Then she lost consciousness.

Roxton leaned over her and planted a kiss on her forehead. It was extremely warm. "Summerlee, Veronica." He yelled.

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

"Her temperature is getting higher. I think her wound might have been infected." 

Summerlee rushed to his greenhouse to prepare a medicine. Ten minutes later he came back. "I hope this will lower her temperature. All we can do is wait and pray she will make it through the night."

Everyone went to bed, accept for Roxton. He stayed at Marguerite's site. The next morning the members found him sleeping in a chair in Marguerite's room.

"Poor boy," Summerlee said, "he loves her, that's obvious. I hope he had a chance to tell her."

Summerlee touched Marguerite's forehead. "Her temperature is still high."

Roxton woke up. "How is she?"

"There's still no change." Summerlee replied. "I hope her temperature will get lower this morning."

"There's nothing we can do Roxton," Challenger said, "she has to rest, so why don't you come with me and Malone on a hunting trip? Veronica and Arthur will take care of Marguerite."

"I'm not even considering to leave her alone!"

"Challenger is right, you have to go out there for a while. Summerlee and I will take care of Marguerite. Go."

Roxton finally agreed. He took one last look on Marguerite before he, Challenger and Malone were going. "Hang on my dear, I love you."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours, Veronica went downstairs to get some water. When she was down by the river, she saw a little boy standing there, watching her. "What do you want?"

"Is it true, that up there a woman lives with the name Marguerite?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I know she is badly hurt by one of Osric's men."

"Well..."

"I can heal her. I'm just like Osric, I have the same powers, only I'm not evil."

Veronica was getting more and more suspicious; she didn't believe the boy. "What is your name? And how do I know you are telling the truth and you're not Osric?"

"My name is Kedron and you just have to believe me on my word."

"I don't think so. Tell Osric he can walk to hell!" Veronica started to walk back to the treehouse.

"Veronica, I know you're still looking for your parents after twelve years. I hope you'll find them one day." 

Veronica paled. "How do you know that? Nobody knows I'm still looking for them!"

"Do you believe me now, I'm only here to help Marguerite"

"OK. Come on. Follow me."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Roxton, are you ready to go back? Challenger thinks we have enough food for at least a week."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Malone saw Roxton sitting on a rock, his head in both of his hands. "Hé, pal, she will be fine. Trust me. Soon the to of you can argue again."

Roxton gave a little smile. It was so Malone-like to cheer him up "OK, Challenger are you ready? I want to be back at the treehouse for sundown."

"I'm ready. We can go." The three men were making the journey back to the treehouse.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Summerlee. I'm back."

Summerlee walked into the living room to greet Veronica. "Who did you brought with you, Veronica?"

"This is Dekron. He says he can heal Marguerite." Softer she continued: "He has the same powers as Osric."

"Should we believe him then? After all it could be Osric." 

"I have thought of that. But he knows things about me, nobody knows and besides, I think we should take the chance, considering Marguerite's temperature is still high."

"Maybe your right."

"Well," Dekron said, "were is she?"

"I will show you her room," Veronica answered, "But I'm staying."

"As it pleases you." Veronica walked with Dekron to Marguerite's room. When they got there, Dekron took something shiny out of his pocket. When he released it, it flew into Marguerite's body. Roxton, who had walked into Marguerite's room, saw all of this happens and it remembered him at the day he got his life back by Osric. The same way Dekron was doing now by Marguerite.

"You get the hell away from here!!!!" Roxton shouted out loud.

Veronica turned around astonished. "Roxton, it's OK. He is here to save her."

"Well, I remember the last time I was saved like that. How did you get her life? I want you the hell out of here!" 

"Fine by me." Dekron said. "I'm done. No thanks needed." Dekron silently leaves the room.

At the same moment Marguerite groaned and opened her eyes. Roxton stood immediately besides her. "Marguerite? My darling?"

"Roxton?" she whispered. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Sssssh, you're at the treehouse, you were stabbed by one of Osric's men."

The rest of the members left the room, for they wanted to talk to Dekron. But when they came into the living room it was empty. "Where the hell did he go?!" Malone said unbelieving. 

"I have no idea." Veronica replied. "Maybe he is already downstairs." But when she looked over the balcony nobody was there.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My love, I was so scared I lost you forever." Roxton sat besides Marguerite, who was recovering quickly. "I really don't know what I would have done if you weren't with me here anymore."

"Well, I'm still here with you and the baby.... The baby!" Marguerite got frightened and automatically her hands went to her stomach.

"Shhhhhh, the baby is still alive. Calm down." Roxton tried to calm Marguerite. "Shhhh, you have to try to get some sleep." Roxton took Marguerite in his arms and in a few minutes she was asleep.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Marguerite was the first one to wake. When she opened her eyes, she saw Roxton asleep in the chair besides her bed. She smiled, stood up and put on her dressing gown. She walked to the living room and started to prepare breakfast. Half an hour later Summerlee entered the room.

"My girl, you have to be in bed and let us take care of the breakfast."

"I couldn't stay in bed anymore. I have to do something and because everyone was still asleep, I prepared breakfast already."

"Well, let's start then." Roxton had entered the room and grabbed Marguerite around her waist. Marguerite turned around and kissed him.

"Good idea, John."

"What's a good idea?" a sleepy Malone said. 

"Start with breakfast Malone." Marguerite answered.

"Well, that's indeed a good idea." Veronica had also awakened as for Challenger.

"I see you are feeling better." Challenger said.

"Yeah, I do." The same moment they heard a scream. They all rushed to the balcony to look what was happening out dear. Marguerite was the first one to arrive and immediately she turned her face back. Really frightened.

"What is it Marguerite?" Summerlee asked.

Marguerite didn't have the chance to answer his question, for the voice of Osric screamed out: "Don't you two people think I won't get my revenge!!! I will get it right now!!" Osric flew up to the treehouse to land on the balcony. Roxton instinctively moved before Marguerite to protect her.

"You are insane!" he said.

"Insane and it's not possible to kill me with your weapons. You know that. But I can kill you!"

Malone got really angry. "What happened with the part where you wanted to kill Marguerite?!" he said sarcastic. 

"Well, I carefully thought about finishing that, however I think I will be more satisfied with the death of Lord John Roxton."

All of a sudden there was a bright white light. "I have come for you Osric."

"Oh no, I'm not coming with you! You can't do that! Not now!" Osric started to faint until he was completely gone. The members heard only Osric's voice screaming his last words: "I'll be back to get my revenge! Don't the two of you think you are released from me! I'll be back!" 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nine Months later all the members were going out hunting. Without noticing, they entered the territory of the cannibals. All of a sudden cannibals were running out if the bushes and the group started running. When they got themselves in safety, Marguerite screamed out by pain.

Roxton immediately stood besides her. "What? What is it?"

"The baby..."

"What, what is wrong with the baby?" That same moment Marguerite screamed again.

Veronica was the first one who knew what was going on. "OK, not panicking."

"Not panicking?!" Roxton almost yelled to Veronica. "Not panicking while she is screaming and keep repeating: The baby... And you tell me not to panic?!"

"We have to find her a soft place to lie on. Or do you want your child to be born on the ground?!" Veronica said sharp to Roxton.

Roxton turned immediately around and rushed over to Marguerite, who was leaning against a tree to rest. "Are you all right?"

"For now," she gasped. Roxton put his arm around her waist to help her up.

"The Amazon village is nearby." Veronica said.

"No way I'm going in there again!" Marguerite complained.

"You are not in the position to make the plans and to complain about them. We are going to the Amazon village to try to get some help."

The group started to make the way to the Amazon village. Marguerite leaned on Roxton and she was really thankful he held her. When they arrived, they were not welcome.

"Please get Selena. It is really important." Veronica said to one of the women. One of the women had heard her and she got Selena. 

Selena came walking towards the group. "Veronica, you know you and your friends are no longer welcome here."

"Please, Selena." Veronica replied. At the same time Marguerite had a contraction and she cried out.

"Please, Selena," Challenger said, "we wouldn't have come here if Marguerite wouldn't give birth."

Selena still had a weakness for Challenger. "OK, you can bring her to my place."

"Thank you Selena."

The members brought Marguerite to Selena's place. "You can lay her on the bed." Roxton laid Marguerite on Selena's bed and wanted to sit besides her. "Oh no, you leave, I want you out of here for her sake."

"What the hell..." Roxton started, but Veronica put a hand on his arm and Roxton left with the other members and waited outside.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why does it last so long?!" Roxton said impatient and worried. At the same moment they heard Marguerite shout again. "I'm going in there!! The hell with Selena, I want to be with her right now!"

The same moment Roxton was going in, Selena came out. "Congratulations, Lord Roxton, you've got a beautiful baby girl."

Roxton was speechless. "I got a baby girl?"

"Yeah, well go inside. I know you want to see Marguerite and your baby girl."

Roxton went in quickly. He walked towards a tired Marguerite, who held their baby in her arms. He lowered himself down besides Marguerite, put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her. Then he planted a little kiss on the baby's forehead. "I will never leave the two of you alone. You mean the world to me, Marguerite. I want you by my side in every world, here or in England. I love you!" 

Marguerite smiled at him. "I love you to John. And I will be there for you. Forever." 

"Euh, John, what name should we gave her?" Marguerite asked him.

"How about Aimée?"

"So Aimée it will be." 

Meanwhile the others had came in. "And what will be the little girl's name?" they all asked in unison. 

"Aimée. Because she will be the one we love the most." Roxton answered.

And Aimée truly was worth to be named this name. For she was everyone's beloved.

****

The end


End file.
